Steven's Alternate Universe
by MistyxKisame
Summary: During a fight, Steven gets launched into an alternate universe. Everything seems the same...except nothing is. Amethyst and Greg flirt too much, Pearl is basically the same except she has a VERY creepy obsession with Rose and mumbling about Greg, Rose has a not so secret affair going on, Jasper is a pimp, and Garnet keeps wanting to give people lap dances.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note, this was written last year (2015) on June 28 (maybe a little earlier when I started on it. Can't remember.). I've been planning on putting it out for the longest and now here it is. Also contains major OOC characters (as it's bound to be in majority of fanfiction). But yeah characters are doing things they normally wouldn't. Don't like it? Watch the show. Also contains characters cheating on each other, characters bashing other characters, M-rated content later, and a bunch of other nonsense. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Steven groaned as he sat up rubbing his forehead. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was being with the gems in an ancient temple collecting a relic when some bug creature came out of nowhere wreaking havoc. When it saw them, it instantly went after them. He remembered Pearl telling him to be careful and to get out the way because it ate gems. Since he was half-gem, it was bound to go after him too. Because his fighting skills weren't as good theirs, he had no chose but to hide. Choosing the closest thing to hide in, he chose some sort of closet.

Just when he thought he was safe and out of the way, he suddenly felt something hit the "closet" causing him to bump into the wall. Suddenly the closet wasn't a closet at all. It looked like some sort of teleporter that looked like an elevator on the inside. The buttons on the wall turned different colors and the lights started getting brighter and brighter until he was flying at top speed while being surrounded by bright light.

Steven stood up and found himself on a beach...not too far from his house. 'How did I end up here?'

"Steeeeeveeeen!" he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Pearl. "STEEEVEEEN!"

"I'm right here!" he quickly got up and ran towards the house. Sure enough, Pearl was in the doorway. "You got rid of that monster?"

"What are you talking about, Steven?" she asked him as she wiped the sand off his back. "We haven't fought any monsters today…or yesterday…or the day before that…or the day before that…hmm…now that think about it. We haven't fought anything in a while."

"What? We were just in the middle of fighting some kind of gem eating worm and…"

"Hold that thought, Steven." Pearl interrupted the little boy. "I think your breakfast is done cooling off."

"But…" Steven held up a finger, but Pearl was out of the room before he could finish his sentence. Suddenly Amethyst walked into the room on a cellphone, which was odd. Since when did she own a cellphone? She was giggling as she texted on it and sat down at the table too. "Hey, Amethyst."

"Teeheehee!" she giggled, clearly ignoring him. "Ooooh you're so bad, baby! Heehee!"

"Uh…hey, Amethyst!" he said a little louder. She continued to ignore him and keep texting on her phone. He tapped her shoulder.

"OMG, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT PE…Oh it's just you…" Amethyst looked relieved, but then noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"Oooooh! You said a bad word!" Steven covered up his mouth in horror. He had learned from his dad about bad words. Under no condition were you to ever say bad words because you could either offend someone or hurt their feelings.

"Uh so?"

"You might hurt someone's feelings or offend someone!"

"Do you even know what 'fuck' means?"

"Uh…no…but…"

"So don't fucking worry about it then." Suddenly her cell phone was ringing. "Oh! My phone is ringing! Shut up, Steven!"

"Huh? I wasn't…" she pressed a hand over his mouth. "Heeeeeey, big daddy. Whatcha doin'? Oh? You don't say…heheh. Why don't you tell me how we're doing it?"

Steven stared at the white haired gem. Who was she talking to and why was she making those faces and blushing? He tried getting behind her to be nosy, thanks to some suspicion deep that he felt somehow. It kind of sounded like his dad, but deeper and in a western accent that you would hear in a cowboy movie.

"Could you wear that sexy little cowgirl outfit I gotcha?"

"Only if I can bring my whip and my strap-on…" she giggled.

'What the heck's a strap-on?' the half-gem wondered.

"Get the saddle and you can ride me all weekend long, Amy."

"I'll get it, but…"

"But what?"

"The rest of the gems and Steven…" she sighed. "What if some kind of dangerous creature or something shows up and I'm not here? Then Pearl's gonna bitch and moan…"

Steven struggled not to say something about her cursing.

"Oh come on, Amethyst." Steven's eyes grew bigger than life. That voice sounded like his dad now! "Don't tell me I got the break room of my garage all western themed and myself dressed up in this darn suit for nothing. For goodness sake, I actually went through the trouble of cancelling plans with my own son!"

"He'll get over it!" she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm still coming over, but I'll get Steven to call me if anything comes up."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Amethyst hung up the phone and left. Steven noticed she left her cell phone and picked it up, checking the call ID. He nearly dropped it in both shock and horror. What the heck was she doing calling his dad?! Were they dating? Judging from the looks on her face, her tone, and the blush, she probably was. Steven wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this. It made him uncomfortable to be honest. This was weird. Was he in some kind of alternate universe or a dream? He had to go see Garnet. She'd tell him what was going on. If he couldn't find her, maybe he should take a look around to see what changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest- What?

Joel- I will.

* * *

Steven wondered into Garnet's room and found her doing some sort of dance around a chair. She was moving her hips in a sexual manner and and shaking her ass. Steven found himself getting uncomfortable and he started to leave.

"Steven, there you are!" said Garnet grinning. "Where ya goin'? I've been waiting for you."

"Oh I was thinking you were busy or something..." Steven didn't want to tell her that she was weirding him out.

"Nope. Just waiting for my favorite little man." she said cheerfully as she ruffled his hair. "Now get your butt in that chair."

"Why?"

"Just get in it. I do have somewhere else to be ya know." said Garnet.

"Um okay." Steven sat down. By the time he sat down, Garnet had her ass in his face. Steven stared at her in horror. "Garnet what are you...?"

Garnet didn't say anything as she moved her hips, swinging her behind in his face while running her hands over her behind. Steven was getting uncomfortable at the site of this. What the heck was she doing? As a matter of fact, why was she doing it? Garnet then turned around and began running her hands from her chest down to her stomach down to her hips while wiggling her hips.

"Uh Garnet?"

"Sh. Trying to practice." she turned and bent over. "Now touch it."

"WHAT?!"

"Touch it. Feel free to squeeze."

"You know I just remembered that Pearl wanted me to help her clean!" said Steven.

"Fine, but you're coming back!" she ordered.

"If I'm not busy later." lied Steven. Garnet got out of his way and Steven quickly ran out of her room. Okay that was weird. He went up to his room and found..."Ruby? Sapphire? How'd you...?"

"Steven, there you are." said Ruby. "Garnet didn't give you a lap dance, did she?"

"Yeah, but wait you're not fused. How...?"

"Why would we be fused?" asked Sapphire.

"Because you love each other, you never want to be separated."

"We don't have to be fused to be around each other, Steven. We also need to be apart from each other sometimes." said Ruby. "Anyways, that girl is in big trouble when we find her. Where is she?"

"Her room, but..."

"She's gonna get a piece of my mind!" said Ruby storming out of the room.

"Be gentle with her, hon!" said Sapphire.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh dear." sighed the blue gem. "Garnet didn't take off her clothes did she?"

"No."

"Oh good." she sighed with relief. "Sorry about our daughter. I really don't know why she loves doing that. She could be doing something more productive with instead of that."

"I thought gems couldn't have children without sacrificing their physical forms." said Steven.

"Steven, what are you talking about? We can reproduce just like humans can if we choose to do so. You should know this. What're you smoking?"

"I'm not! It's just...wait! Does that mean my mom...?"

"She's outside." said Sapphire. "Steven, are you okay? You look a little..."

"I've gotta go, bye!" Steven dashed out of the room and searched for his mother. His mother was here in this universe? There was so many things he wanted to say and do with her. The Crystal Gems always spoke so highly of her and now he had the chance to know her personally.

Sure enough the pink haired gem was on the beach in a white one-piece bathing suit with a single yellow star on the front of it with of course her rose quartz gem sticking out of it. She was posing while Jasper was snapping pictures of her. So in this universe Jasper wasn't a bad guy perhaps? He headed over to her.

"Mom!" said Steven.

"Oh hey, Steven!" she smiled at her child and stretched out her arms. "Come here and give mama a hug!"

Steven ran into his mother's arms and she wrapped her arms around the raven haired half-gem. He buried his face into her chest, taking in his mother's sweet scent and warm embrace. He never wanted to let go of the mother he had never met.

"Baby, why are you crying?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I-I'm just really happy to see you." confessed Steven smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Steven." she said wiping away his tears and then kissing his forehead. "Do you wanna be in the photo-shoot with me?"

"Sure!" said Steven wiping his face.

"Okay, go get dressed then." said Rose standing up and patting his head. "Go get your clothes on and come back. You don't mind do you Jasper?"

"Nope." said Jasper. "It'll be some good promotion."

"I actually wanted to do it because..."

"I'll give you a copy." said Jasper in a "that's final" voice.

Steven came back a few minutes later in his swimming trunks. Rose and Steven posed for the camera together, having fun while doing so. Then they started fooling around with Rose tickling her son and then the two moved into the water and splashed in the water. Jasper snapped away in the meanwhile.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Rose." said Jasper. "I'm going to go get these developed."

"Alright. That was fun, wasn't it Steven?" Rose smiled turning to her child as she and Steven dried themselves off.

"Yeah." Steven grinned. "Could we maybe do that more?"

"R-really?" she looked surprised. "You want to...hang out...with me?"

"Yeah! You are my mom after all and..."

"I'd love to!" said Rose giving her son another hug. "Oh wait, I can't today. I'll tell you what. I'm not busy tomorrow. We can hang out all day tomorrow."

"Awesome!" said Steven.

On the way back to the house, Rose joked for a while before she went to go change out of her clothes. Steven was pleased he had met his mother and to top it all off, they'd be spending the day together tomorrow! Then something occurred to him. She was surprised that Steven had been willing to hang out with her. He wondered what this universe's Steven was like. Had he replaced him while the other Steven was sent to his universe or were they in the same universe and that Steven was off somewhere? He'd worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to explore the rest of this universe. He wondered if anybody else changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven watched TV for a few hours until heading out for lunch. He decided to go for a burger when he noticed Lapis in a pair of black booty shorts, dark blue high heels, and a red tank top. She was standing on a street corner with her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"Hey, Lapis!" Steven called out to the blue gem.

"Oh hey, Steven!" she waved at him. Steven ran over to his friend. "Mind keeping me company? It's a slow day today."

"Sure." Steven stood beside her. They stoof there for a while with Steven wondering what they were doing. "Lapis? What are we doing?"

"What do you mean what are we doing?" Lapis said looked at him funny. "You know I work for Jasper. Are you high again? You know Rose doesn't want you in that stuff!"

"I'm not!" said Steven. "What do you do? Do you advertise?"

"You could say that." said Lapis yawning.

"I don't see you holding a sign."

"A sign? Do you think that'd work?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah. It should. It'd probably helped if you wore a costume too."

"A costume...huh..." Lapis rubbed her chin. "I'm gonna get back to Jasper. Do you know where she is?"

"Earlier she said something about developing some pictures."

"I'm gonna go talk with her. See ya, Steven." Lapis formed her wings and took off. Steven shrugged his shoulders and headed for food. After eating his lunch, he was going back to the house to when he thought about stopping by to go see Sadie and Lars. What were they like? Where they the same or different? He was curious.

He stopped in and Sadie was cleaning the counter. He ran up to the counter. "Hey Sadie."

"GAH! STEVEN!" She ducked down.

"Sadie?" Steven stood on his toes, attempting to peek over the counter. "What's...?"

"Please don't beat me!" pleaded Sadie clasping together her hands as she popped back up. "I-I'm sorry I don't have the money! I swear! Just...just...just give me another day!"

"Money, what money?" Steven raised a brow confused. "You don't owe me anything."

"I-I don't?" Sadie looked surprised.

"No. Not that I remember."

"Oh! Well in that case, do you want donuts or something?" Sadie still looked a bit tense and afraid.

"Yeah I'll have a box of chocolate frosted ones." said Steven.

"Chocolate? I thought you hated chocolate." said Sadie.

"I like chocolate." said Steven.

"Okay..." Sadie placed the donuts into a box and handed over the box.

"Here's my money." Steven tried to hand over the money, but Sadie just stared at it.

"M-money?" said Sadie. "Why are you giving me that?"

"Because I'm supposed to?" The half-gem was confused.

"Steven, are you sure you haven't been smoking anything?" asked Sadie confused.

"I'm not, geez!" Why was everyone asking him that?! "Do you want it or not?"

"I-I guess I'll take it." She took the money and placed it inside of the cash register. "Thank you."

"No problem I guess." he was about to say his good byes and leave when Lars came in with a large cardboard box. "I got the stuff. Now we can get enough money to...OH SHIT!"

He dropped the box and dropped on his hands and knees. "Please don't break my knee caps! It's all Sadie's fault!"

"LARS!"The blonde teen looked at him in horror.

"What's Sadie's fault?"

"N-nothing!" said Sadie. "Lars has just been sniffing paint! He hasn't got a clue what he's saying!"

"Maybe I should just go." he said edging towards the door. "I'll see you guys later...I guess."

After Steven left, he headed back to the house. Why did Sadie and Lars seem afraid of him? It was strange. Once he got back home, he found Pearl in the kitchen singing as she washed dishes. Pearl was the one of the few normal ones so far. Then again what if she had some sort of quirk that made her different from the other Pearl? Pearl looked up.

"Hello, Steven. You're back already?"

"Yeah. Sadie and Lars were acting weird today." admitted Steven.

"Did they pay you?"

"No, but..."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got a box of donuts, paid for 'em..."

"Paid? Why?"

"You're supposed to!"

"Steven, are you feeling okay today?" asked Pearl pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine." said Steven.

"If you say so." said Pearl going back to her cleaning.

Steven went up to his bedroom and played a few video games. This universe's Steven had quite a lot of video games Steven liked and there were a few ones he'd never played before and were rated M. He'd never had those kinds before. He started to pick it up, but just shook his head and began playing his rated E game although he was curious about the M rated ones. Nah, he wasn't going to play it. Besides this game was his favorite anyways. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" called back Steven.

"Steven, that was a brilliant business plan!" said Lapis grinning.

"What was?"

"Wearing a costume and a sign!" said Lapis. "I snagged 5 customers and 2 groups!"

"That's gre...what are you wearing?" asked Steven staring at the gem's costume. She was wearing a sexy bunny costume complete with the black bunny ears and black high heels.

"My costume. It's pretty weird, but at least it's getting the job done!" said the gem grinning. She turned around and wiggled her butt at him. "Look, it even has a cute bunny tail!"

"Uuuuuuh..."

"I gotta go before Jasper finds out I'm not back on my corner...that or Peridot tells on me. Gotta go!" she left.

Steven just shook his head and went back to playing his video game.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short quick chapter :3

 **Ragnorak16** \- You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

 **Style** \- Steven's 12 and Lapis is hundreds if not thousands of years old. I hope you're not asking what I think you're asking. O_o

* * *

Later on, Steven was called downstairs by Pearl that it was time for dinner. Steven headed downstairs and found Pearl, Rose, and Sapphire at the table. So gems eat, huh? Or rather can eat. He sat down at the table with them.

"Where's Garnet, Amethyst, and Ruby?" asked Steven.

"I don't know where Amethyst is, but Ruby went chasing down Garnet." said Pearl. "I don't know they'll be back."

"Remember when they were gone for a week?" said Sapphire. "Ruby still won't tell me where she was. Just that I don't want to know."

"Is dad coming?"

"He said he was holed up at work." said Rose.

"I'll bet he is." mumbled Pearl. "Idiot."

"Did you say something, Pearl?" asked Rose.

"N-nothing, Rose!" said Pearl blushing. "I just said it's a shame he couldn't come."

"It is, isn't it." said Rose sighing. Steven wondered if he should tell his mother about his father and Amethyst. His real dad dearly loved and missed his wife and he still hadn't moved onto another wife like some people did. Maybe it wasn't his dad Amethyst was flirting with. Maybe it was just some guy who sounded like his father and had a son...maybe Steven should face facts and tell him mom before...

"Steven, are you alright?" asked Rose looking concerned.

"N-no I'm fine." said Steven. "Just hungry."

"Oh, okay." said Rose. "Don't eat too much. I don't want you with a tummy ache."

"Or backed up." snickered Sapphire.

"'Sapphire!" said Rose.

"Sorry, boss." apologized Sapphire.

Dinner continued on as usual with Steven impressed with how delicious dinner was. Pearl's food was always good, but this Pearl's food was better than his Pearl's cooking. After dinner, Steven helped with the dishes which shocked Pearl while Rose looked pleased. She asked Pearl to give them some mother-son time to which a wide-eyed Pearl just nodded at her leader and left.

"Look at you, all mature now. Helping mommy with the dishes." said Rose. "You usually hate doing chores. What changed?"

"Uh I don't know." said Steven as he dried the plate Rose handed him. "I just wanted to help."

"Oh okay." Rose stopped for a moment. "Steven?"

"Huh?"

She looked at him with a suspicious look on her face on her face. "You're not just using this as a way to butter me up because you're in some kind of legal trouble or for drugs are you? You've done things like this in the past..."

"What? No! I just want to spend time with you because I love you and I want to spend time with you!" said Steven as he looked at the hurt expression on his mother's face. What kind of person would do that kind of thing to his own mother? Only spending time with her so she'd bail him out only to not hang with her until he needed it again was horrible if that's what she was referring to. How often did alternate Steven do that? She looked close to tears which almost made Steven cry.

"You mean it this time?"

"Of course I do!" said Steven.

"Good." said Rose returning to washing the plate she had. "Also I've got some fun stuff for us to do tomorrow."

"Great!" said Steven. "Uh mom?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Is dad...really at work?"

"Of course he is. Why would he lie to me?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think he would...would he?"

"Steven, you're looking a little sick. You had a lot of food tonight. Maybe you need to lay down."

"No, I'm fine." said Steven shaking his head.

"Steven, please go lay down." said Rose sounding worried. "I can get Pearl to help me out. I'll come up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Steven went upstairs and got into bed after slipping on his pajamas. Rose came up after a few minutes, bringing some warm milk for him. "Thanks mom. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You're my baby." she said kissing his forehead. "Do you want me to rub your stomach?"

Steven nodded and Rose began rubbing her son's belly. Steven blushed. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course I can." Rose began singing softly to her only child. Steven fell asleep quickly to the gentle and angelic voice of his mother despite wanting to struggling to digest as much of her love and attention as he could least he was somehow forced to head back home. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. He'd be spending an entire day with his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT- Ever heard of GTA or Rockstar's Bully? Doing a Steven Universe version of two of them. Only San Andreas, 4, and 5 are choices. I'd say Vice City Stories, but I've never played it. I mean I have, but I haven't done any of the missions. My cousin had it years ago and the only thing we did was just mess around in the game. She might have beaten it, but I haven't. Either leave a vote in the reviews or vote on my profile page. Also putting up a choice to pick a scumbag Steven Universe story that is a completely separate story to this story. 8th in the Scumbag Saga. No there aren't 7 scumbag SU stories in case any of you are asking. The 7 are other series ranging from video games to books. Well one book. 3 if you count my Gone With The Wind one I'm yet to go back to and my Harry Potter and and the Weird Guy's Eternity Stone. Enough babbling. Anyways, after I receive the votes, I'll do the top two picks first and the other picks later on. WARNING- Everybody will be a dick in the stories and who is who in the universe of (insert top choices here) will be announced in a different chapter. ONWARDS!**_

 **Rated M just to be safe. No sex scenes. Those will COME later. Okay I'll stop. XD**

 **Just mentions of sexual things. Doesn't go into detail. That comes later. Better safe than sorry with the warning.**

* * *

Steven was sleeping soundly in his bed when an air horn jolted him right awake. Steven looked around frantically for the source as he covered his ears and found it was Jasper. The orange gem was at his doorway, one hand on her hip and the other with a bullhorn in her hand. When he opened up his mouth to ask her why she had blown the horn at him instead of just waking him up with either her hands or her voice, she just tossed the can at him and walked off. So this morning had started off loud and weird. Why did she even think it was a good idea to wake him up like that? He just climbed out of bed and went to go take a shower. Instead of finding an empty tub, he found Garnet.

"'GAH!" Steven jumped back in surprise and covered up his nude body. "Garnet! What the heck are you doing in my...!"

"Sh!" whispered the red gem pressing a finger to his lips. "Not so loud, little man!"

"What are you doing here?" whispered Steven quickly grabbing a nearby towel and covering himself. "This is my bathroom! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I know, but my dad's on my ass." said Garnet crossing her arms pouting. "She's trying to stop me from doing me. Fuck that. I ain't never goin' back."

"What?" Steven had no clue what she was talking about. He just shook his head and asked Garnet to leave and hide elsewhere."

"I can't!" said Garnet. "This is the last place she'd look. Please, Steven. If you let me hide here, I'll give you an exclusive lap dance. Only reserved for the best mind you."

"On second thought, hide here as much as you like. Just don't give me any lap dances."

"Your lost." she shrugged as she leaned forward and closed the shower curtains. "Don't tell mom or dad!"

"I won't!" he said as he put on his clothes. He'd just use the other bathroom.

He wondered why Ruby didn't just ask Sapphire to use her "future vision" to track down the gem. It'd be easier than going on a goose chase. Since his father lived with him and the Crystal gems, there was another bathroom down the hallway. He peeked inside of the bathtub and saw no one was there. Good. He stripped off his clothes and ran himself a nice warm bubble bath. Just as he had put a single toe into the tub, he held juggling the door knob.

"I'm taking a bath." said Steven.

"You can't take a bath in here!" said Lapis from the other side of the door. "This room's being rented out!"

"This is the bathroom!"

"I know."

Who rents out a bathroom? "Can't I just take a bath first?"

"Sorry, but I have a customer here who has me for two hours. I'm not wasting his time."

"Fine." Steven sighed removing his toe from the tub. After getting dressed, he reached in to unplug the tub. Just as he lifted it up he heard Lapis say his name. "Yeah?"

"Leave the water."

"Ooookaaaay..." Steven didn't know why she wanted his bathwater. Sure he hadn't gotten in it just yet, but she didn't know that. What did she even need a tub full of water for? After he gathered up his things again, he opened up the door to find a large black muscular man with a threatening demanour wearing a pair of green swim shorts, a duckie floatie, and had pink arm floaties. Lapis was in front of him wearing a sky blue one-piece bathing suit complete with white rimmed sunglasses with some sun screen on her nose and two stripes on her left and right cheeks.

"Hey Steven." said the man quite cheerfully. "You doing good?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to find somewhere to take a bath." Did he know this man? This guy was huge. If he didn't know any better, he'd figure the guy could take on Garnet and/or Jasper.

"Lemme guess. Garnet's in your bathroom, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well you're in here so I kind of just guessed." he shrugged readjusting his arm floatie. "Also I did that thing for you and he's paying up."

"Who's paying up?"

"Sorry Steven. No time to answer." said Lapis going around the pre-teen before the large man could answer. "We need to go over some things before he gets here. Come on, Bruce. We need to hurry up before Mr. Pizza and his mom gets here."

Steven had a feeling he didn't want to know what all four of them were going to do. He headed downstairs for breakfast. The only people there were his parents. His mother was looking through some papers along with his father. He had a worried expression on his face while Rose was patting his hand.

"I can't believe how high these bills are!" exclaimed Greg tossing up the papers in frustration. "I can't pay these bills off!"

"If you want, I could..."

"No! I already owe her too much!" said Greg in a panicked voice.

"If I asked her..."

"DON'T." said Greg. "I'll...I'll just ask Garnet to give me a job."

Greg didn't seem too pleased at the notion of asking the gem for a job. If dancing all sexual like was what he had to do...Steven could feel his dinner coming up at the thought of his father dancing like Garnet was yesterday. He shook the image out of his head, trying to replace it with something not as gross. Rose stroked her husband's cheek affectionately.

"Greg, you don't have to. I can get the money! Jasper won't mind helping us out. She's like family to us and she loves Steven like a brother. She'll help us especially if I ask."

"Please don't, Rose. I don't want Steven to lose whatever respect he has for me! Remember what happened last time I asked Jasper for more money? She beat my butt in front of him and then she...she...she..."

"I know, baby." she got behind him and massaged his shoulders. "You don't have to think about it."

"'I have to! Otherwise I'll slip up again and she'll repeat what she did last time! I don't want her piss on me again!"

Steven's eyes widened at hearing this. Jasper beat up his dad and peed on him afterwards in front of him?! He'd never felt so bad for his father in his life. Even if this dad wasn't his real dad, he felt angered and horrified at hearing this. And this was all because his dad hadn't paid back his money? Violence and peeing on people was not cool. He felt like confronting the gem on this matter, but decided that comforting his father was his first objective.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Steven.

"Steven!" he quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Jasper peed on you."

"Crap." Greg blushed with embarrassment.

"Dad, if you want I could give you money." said Steven.

"What did you just say?" asked Greg not sure if he had heard his son correctly. Did his normally miserly son just say a sentence containing his name and giving him money?

"I could give you some. I don't know how much I have, but even a little could help."

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Greg. "You're not..."

"Not you too!" said Steven slapping a hand over his forehead in annoyance. "I'll be back."

Steven headed upstairs and went to the safe in his bedroom that served as a nightstand for alternate Steven. When he had been exploring his room when looking for his pj's, he had found lifted up the blue sheet covering it and found the safe. He hadn't felt the need to go near the safe as he didn't know what was inside nor did he feel the need to go inside of it. A safe normally had money in it, although his father's safe held private and important files in it as well as money. Anything could be in there, but it was worth a shot. Now for the hard part. What was the password? Was it his dad's birthday? No. Was it the day he first got to live with the gems? No, that couldn't be it. In this universe, he's always lived with them most likely. He dialed in his birthday. It was correct and when he opened it, stacks of money were inside. Steven took out a bundle with a thick band around the bunch he had. It was all hundreds. As a matter of fact, all of them were. This guy was loaded! Why did his father have to borrow money from Jasper when his son was rich?

Steven grabbed an arm full of them, trying his best not to drop any of it. He closed the safe door with his foot and made his way downstairs. His father was downstairs still at the table talking in hushed voices with his mother. He dumped the money on the table after pushing the papers off of the table. "Here. I grabbed as much as I could. Is this enough?"

"Is this enough?" said Greg staring flabbergasted at the amount his son had given him. "Of course it is! I-It's more than enough! Steven you...you...you..."

"I told you he's changed." said Rose proudly as she ruffled her son's hair.

"I didn't believe it until...wait." Greg dropped the money he had been staring at in disbelief just a few seconds ago. "How do I know this isn't some kind of scam?"

"Greg!"

"No, Rose. What if this is some kind of scam?! I take this money and then I unknowingly have to pay him back. If I don't remember, he's going to get Jasper to throw me off a cliff or something. I'm not dumb, Steven. I don't want your money."

"No, dad! It's okay!" said Steven as Greg pushed away the money. "You can have it."

"Not without a contract." said Greg. "Short, sweet, and to the point."

"Do you really trust me that little?" said Steven looking hurt at his father. His real dad trusted him. It was sad to see that this one didn't.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I love you son, but you're a snake." Ouch!

"Greg! How dare you!" said Rose putting her hands on her hips. "You're making him cry."

"Crocodile tears. I'm impressed he attempted such a feat and accomplished it."

Steven tried to remind himself that this Greg most likely had a bad experience with his son, so he couldn't hold any hostility towards the man or be upset. He took a deep breath. "Dad, I know you don't trust me and you probably have good reasons to."

"Go on." said Rose interrupting whatever Greg was about to say.

"But I swear to you dad, I'm a changed man." said Steven. "I know I haven't been the best son, but I really want to make it up to you. I want to give you my money as proof I can be better son as well as behaving honorably and peacefully."

Greg rubbed his chin, digesting his son's words. He looked sincere with his words and he did look actually hurt by his words. He felt terrible. Even if his son had done some pretty fucked things in the past, he went of his way to try and become a better person and give his poor father money. Rose hadn't been lying then when she said she sensed some sort of change in their child.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, son." said Greg. "It's just that I'm not used to this new you Rose told me about. Thank you for the money."

"You're welcome and I don't want a single penny back."

"As long as you don't break my knee caps." said Greg jokingly. "Now to get these bills paid for."

Greg left and came back with a duffel bag. He stuffed all of the money inside with the help of his son and wife. Once the money was inside, he gave his wife a quick good-bye kiss and ruffled his son's hair before heading off to pay his bills and Jasper. Rose told the half-gem she was proud of him learning to share his money and that he changing for the better.

"And now your dad can finally pay back Jasper." she said proudly. "I don't know why he keeps borrowing money from her. Where does it go anyways? Surely all of it can't be going towards bills every month. Maybe there's something behind it...oh well. You ready for our day together?"

"Of course I am!" grinned the little boy.

"Great. Let's eat breakfast and head out." said Rose.

"Okay." he looked around. "Where's breakfast?"

"Pearl usually does the cooking, but she hasn't been in here since I've gotten up. Now that I think about it, she's always down here eagerly waiting for me to make sure breakfast is good enough for everyone to eat even though it always is. I wonder where she is."

"Ii'll go get her."

"Don't bother. We can do the cooking this time." said Rose as she poofed on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and an apron reading "Kiss the Gem" on the front as well as a white chef's hat.

"You know how to cook?" asked Steven as she tossed him a cooking apron.

"Nope, but we can learn together. We should start with something simple. Pancakes!"

Steven got his laptop from upstairs and opened it up at the table as Rose got out some cooking materials. When he opened up the computer and turned it on, it had a picture of a busty blonde woman who was wearing nothing except a pair of lacy black panties and she was cupping her breasts, hiding her nipples while she had a seductive look on her face. Steven blushed at the site of the inappropriate picture his other self had on his screen and quickly opened up a browser to prevent his mother from seeing it. He found a website with numerous recipes with pictures to go with them. All of them looked delicious to him. He couldn't pick just one.

"Find any you like?" asked Rose looking at the screen.

"'They all look good."

"Then how about we just make all of them at once? You know, just put all the ingredients in one BOWL."

"At once? I don't think that's how cooking works." said Steven.

"Okay. If you say so. How about this one? Auntie Mabel's Old Fashioned Pancakes." said Rose pointing at one of the recipes on the site's page. "These look good."

"Okay. It's says here we need flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, an egg, milk, and melted butter." read off Steven.

Rose and Steven got out the ingredients and started putting the amounts the reciepe asked for into the bowl. Steven mixed the batter together while Rose greased the bottom of the frying pan. Once Steven had finished with the mix, he poured a good sized amount into the frying pan. Rose flipped the pancakes as she remembered how Pearl made breakfast. The cakes smelled delicious and it made Steven's stomach growl as he prepared the table for his mother and him. Just as he finished putting orange juice in a glass for his mother, Rose was done and placed a plate that was stacked with pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Smells delicious, doesn't it?" said Rose as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah and we didn't burn anything!"

"Now time to enjoy the fruits of our labor." They both got some pancakes and added some syrup on them. Both took a bite and made sour faces before spitting the salty mess into their napkins.

"Ugh! That was awful!" said Steven after washing the taste down with orange juice.

"I think we added too much salt." said Rose pushing away her plate. "I wish I would have known a teaspoon was too much."

"What a waste of food." sighed Steven. "Breakfast is ruined."

"Not entirely. We could always ask Pearl if she's not busy or gone."

"I'll go get her."

Steven got up and went to go get the gem while his mother disposed of the salty pancakes. He entered Pearl's room which was a bit different than her room back in his universe. Her room was still water themed with the same platforms forming waterfalls. However there was something on the lowest platform that was never there before. It was some sort of altar with various pictures of his mother. Some were normal pictures of Rose smiling at the camera and most of them contained Rose with other people, but scratched out with the exception of Pearl. He recognized the outfits being the other gems and his father with his "Mr. Universe" t-shirt. Other pictures were more weird. Rose seemed unaware as they were various pictures of Rose doing things like picking her nose, scratching her ass, clipping her toe nails, sniffing her finger, and blowing her nose. There was a large framed beautifully painted portrait at the center of the collection of pictures of the gem. Below the pictures, were rose petals of various colors along with little toy figures of Rose in a bikini, her normal dress, her one piece from the other day, and her completely naked. Steven nearly threw up at the site of his mother naked completely with detailed female anatomy. He decided to turn his attention to the photo album. That couldn't be any worse, could it?

Yes. Yes it was. Inside were graphic pictures involving his mother and his father having sex. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown up from seeing his parents in these positions. Rose's innocent motherly demeanor was tarnished by these pictures. She was exposing her body quite and was covered in a suspicious looking white liquid and posing sexually exposing her girly bits that no one should see expect her and her husband. What was almost as disturbing was that Pearl had obviously replaced her own face with Greg's as they were just cut out pictures of her making different faces fitting the situation and slapping them over his face, attaching the images with glue. The pictures were a disturbing, but for some reason Steven couldn't look away. He was so intrigued, even though his mind screamed "STOP LOOKING AT THIS, YOU PERVERT! THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR YOUR INNOCENT EYES!"

Soon Steven started running into pictures of his mother and Jasper as he flipped through the book. What?! Steven stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. Although Pearl's face was over the larger gem's, it was easy to tell it was her from her long white hair, her uniform, and her body build. Some contained the two just simply kissing each other and others were more intimate like Rose being penetrated by Jasper's penis and her sucking on it, Jasper with a vagina being fucked by Rose, them in a 69 position, and many other things. Steven slammed the book shut. So not only was he scarred for life, but his mother was cheating as well as his father. Also Pearl was secretly taking pictures of his parents having sex and putting her face over Greg's as well as Jasper's. Well that ruined his day as well his appetite. He put the album down on top of the other book on the table. He didn't even want to know what was in there or in the box he beside the shrine. He left out of Pearl's room and went into his bedroom, not sure if he could look his mother in the eyes after seeing those pictures of her.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support, reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me when people do that. Also in my story, the gems are gender-less, but respond to the female pronoun (like in the show) and can be any gender they choose at the drop of a hat when they choose to do so. They can form male or female genitals and nipples and other things us humans have. Just thought you peeps would wanna know.**

 **Also I know some of you are tired of Jasper just making a cameo. She'll get her time in the sun soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kind of killed me not to upload yesterday, but as you can see I SURVIVED! I'VE LIVED! I've been updating like crazy these past few weeks, but I wanted to see something really quick. Also wanted to make this long because I've been holding off Steven's day with his mother and my favorite pink haired gal, Rose.

* * *

"Steven, are you alright?" Rose peeked into the son's room. He was hiding underneath the covers.

After he look a while coming back downstairs, she has started to worry. She looked in Pearl's room and he wasn't there. She looked in the other gem's rooms and he wasn't there either. She moved onto Steven's room and saw the large bump underneath the covers on her son's bed and figured it was Steven since none of the others dared to enter his room most of the time. She had asked what he was doing under there, but Steven told her that he just wanted to be alone for a while. She figured those pancakes must have done something to him, so she left him alone. Now an hour had passed and he still hadn't come out, so she came back up to check on him and he was still in bed.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a minute!" said Steven from underneath the covers.

"You've been in here for an hour." said Rose trying to pull back the covers, but Steven was quick to yank them away from her.

"No! I...I don't want to see you for a while. I just need some time alone!"

"Oh! I see what's going on." chuckled his mother. "I'm sure you're having plenty of fun, but I would think you'd rather be spending time with your mother than your little Steven."

Little Steven? What did she mean by that? Then Steven got it and he winced at the thought. Like he'd ever do that considering what he had just found recently. "It's not that, mom."

"What is it then?"

"I saw something I didn't need to see." he confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no!" he exclaimed. He didn't want to get Pearl in trouble nor did he want to go into detail about what he saw. The very thought about those picture made him want to throw up. Why oh why did he have to see that?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Steven and Rose were quiet for a minute. Steven pondered whether to man up and still have fun with his mother or stay in the bed until the image of his naked parents left his mind. Back in his universe, he'd kill for the chance to be with his mother. Now that he had her here, he should be spending as much time as he could with his mother not avoiding her like the plague. Those pictures shouldn't be enough to keep him away from his beloved mother. He peeked to see if his mother was there. Indeed she still was and she had a worried look on her face. When he looked at her, he couldn't see a dirty person nor did he feel sick when he looked at her. He felt nothing, but love and respect for her. Sure the image of his mother doing naughty things were still burned in the back of his mind, but those feelings disappeared once he saw her.

"On second thought, maybe this mother-son thing will help me get over it." said Steven.

"Oh good." Rose looked relieved. "I was starting to think you'd changed your mind about this or I did something."

"You didn't do anything. Something else did." he had started to say Pearl's name, but caught himself.

Steven got his cheeseburger backpack, grabbed some money, and headed out with Rose. The first place they went was to his father's barn. Peridot was outside yelling at Jasper who was grooming Lion's mane. "...and then after he gets through mangling you, maybe I'll allow you to be in my cat's litterbox after he shits out your remains! How was that?"

"Not graphic enough. Work on it." said Jasper. "Steven! There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up. You woke up pretty quick after I blew that air horn, but you didn't come to get your share. I know you've gotta have your daily smoke, but you know I have a business to attend to."

"I don't smoke."

"You quit or something?"

"I don't smoke." insisted Steven.

"Whatever you say." she rolled her eyes. She tossed him a duffle bag. "Here's your share. Did Bruce take care of that problem?"

"I think so." said Steven. "He said he'd done that thing for me and then he said he'd pay up."

"Good. That idiot's always spending all of his cash, but when it comes to paying us suddenly he's broke. Cock-sucker." she shook her head as Lion yawned.

"Hey, Lion." said Steven petting the feline. Lion quickly slapped away Steven's hand, glaring at his owner's son. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm not done brushing his mane." said Jasper going back to brushing his hair.

"It looks fine to me." said Steven. Lion's mane had never looked so luscious before. Steven couldn't think of anymore reasons to keep doing his mane. It looked perfect already. What more did she need to do?

Lion snarled at him, growling as he was about to pounce. "Calm down, boy. He didn't mean it. Steven, fine? Really? His mane is PERFECTION and it's about to be even more perfect once I finish brushing it."

"I didn't mean to insult..."

"Well you did. You should know better than to ever say that about this gorgeous beast!" said Jasper glaring at him. "Rose, take your son and get lost!"

"Hey! Don't speak to..." Lion roared at him interrupting whatever he was about to say.

Rose quickly dragged him away from the furious cat and made their way towards town. They first headed out to the amusement park in town with his mother changing her height so she could ride the rides. Steven had a blast with his mother, going on different rides, eating different foods, and playing different games together. Steven was surprised at how good his mother was with video games. Steven had won his mother a large stuff unicorn, which she named Caramel. A funny name for a unicorn, but he wasn't judging. They then got matching face paint on their faces as tigers.

"I hope Lion doesn't mind." said Rose getting a good look in the mirror at her face paint. "Then again I think he'd prefer us to be tigers and not show him up by being lions."

"Now what do you wanna do?" asked Steven.

"Oh I know!" Rose smiling mischievously. "Let's prank call some folks."

"Oh! That sounds fun!" said Steven.

Rose and Steven back home together and went into Steven's room for privacy. Rose pulled out her cellphone and called up Amethyst. "Hello?"

"Is your refrigerator running?" asked Rose giggling.

"Yeah?"

"Well you'd better go catch it!" Rose cracked up.

"'Hilarious." said Amethyst rolling her eyes on the other end. Was Rose being serious? "Rose, don't you have any better material than this?"

"I-I'm not Rose!"

"Mm-hm. Whatever." she hung up her cell phone.

"Shoot. She knew it was me." she pouted.

"The trick is to disguise your voice." said Steven. He and Amethyst would often make prank calls back where he was from. The results were VERY effective and nobody ever knew who they were.

"What should it sound like?"

"Nothing like yourself." said Steven. "Here let me show you."

He redialed the purple gem's number and waited for her to answer her cellphone. When she answered, Steven made sure to make his voice as deep as possible. "Is this Amethyst?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"I have pictures of you being intimate with a certain man." said Steven in his deep voice. "Unless you want them all over town, I suggest you do what I say."

"You again! I've paid you the money already!" yelled the purple gem into the phone. "What more do I have to do?!"

"Tell her to dress up like a clown and ride a unicycle while juggling eggs." said Rose. Steven would have thought Rose would have said something about Amethyst being blackmailed by the person she mentioned. It was surprising she didn't. Maybe she'd ask later. He told her what Rose said. Amethyst refused, but after a bit of pressure from him she agreed to do so as long as Steven promised not to take any pictures.

"Damn you." she said through gritted teeth. "I'll be on the boardwalk and I'll be waiting for you to hand over those pictures too."

"Don't worry you will." said Steven.

"Oh! I have another idea!" she giggled. She dialed Garnet's number.

"Hello?" Garnet whispered into the phone. "I can't do any lap dances right now. I..."

"Garnet, don't start being such a prude." said Rose in Amethyst's voice. "I've been itching for that booty for a while now."

"Eh? As in me? My booty?" asked Garnet.

"Yes. Your booty. I'll be down at the boardwalk dressed up as a clown while juggling eggs." smirked the pink haired woman.

"On a unicycle." whispered Steven.

"On a unicycle. Maybe afterwards we can do something if you know what I mean."

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and out came Garnet, running full speed out of the bedroom. Rose and Steven had barely caught a glimpse of the gem as she ran out of the room. She looked at Steven, who only just now remembered that Garnet had been in there earlier. She had a lot of patience to be sitting in there all day. Neither was sure if she had just run off to be with Amethyst or if Garnet was gone off to tell her what they had just done. Without a word to each other, the two of them headed over to the board walk. Amusingly there was Amethyst in a clown costume covered in eggs on the ground looking disgusted as Garnet was twerking her behind in the purple gem's face.

"Get your fat ass outta my face, Garnet!" said Amethyst trying to push her off.

"You asked for the booty so you get the booty." said Garnet pressing her ass into Amethyst's face. Amethyst growled like a dog and chomped down on her ass. Garnet cried out in pain and tried to shake her off, but Amethyst had her teeth stuck in her. She tried taking her off by reaching back and trying to rip her mouth open enough to get her off, but the younger gem's jaws were stronger then her.

"Should we...?" asked Steven. He cut his sentence off when he saw his mother was recording the pair as well as a few other folks. A small crowd had gathered around the pair and was recording the event. A few were shouting "WORLD STAR!" and "Yeah! Bite that bitch!" and a few were telling Amethyst off for biting a such a high quality booty.

"You asked for this!" Garnet let out a loud fart.

Amethyst quickly let go and gagged. Garnet then turned and slapped her across the face, sending her flying into the ocean. She looked at the crowd and asked if they wanted to experience her ass unlike some people named Amethyst. Most of them agreed to it and Garnet proceeded to lead them away while Rose exchanged videos from the few that didn't leave. Steven wondered if Amethyst was okay. Garnet had hit her pretty hard. Maybe she'd be okay. She was tough and the gems were all friends as far as he knew. Garnet would never hit her hard enough to kill. They then moved onto Greg's car wash with Rose and Steven watching the videos of Amethyst and Garnet together. He felt bad for Amethyst, but the videos were pretty funny to watch.

Greg was outside texting on his phone when he heard his wife calling out to him. He suspiciously put up his cell phone rather fast and waved at them. When they got over to him, Rose kissed him on the cheek. "Look what Steven won me."

"Seriously?" asked Greg as Rose showed him the stuffed unicorn. "Those things are rigged!"

"Or maybe you're just jealous because you've never won me one." said Rose sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Hmph! Whatever!" He looked jealous and was doing a poor job hiding it. "So what else did you all do?"

Rose then began telling him about their day, leaving out the part about how they had pranked Amethyst and Garnet, but kept in where the young gem had bitten Garnet. Greg laughed at the last part, but asked that Steven and Rose not tell Amethyst he laughed. Steven couldn't help but to bitterly think that if he told that still wouldn't stop them from doing whatever they were doing behind his mother's back. Then again his mother had her own thing going with Jasper. And here come those images again. Steven shuddered.

"You okay there, buddy?" asked Greg.

"I'm fine."

"You aren't getting the shakes, are you?"

"No, just remembering something disturbing." he said trying to brush off the images. "I'm fine. So did you ever pay back Jasper?"

"Yep! I'm a free man!" grinned the brunette. "She was really surprised when I did, but she took it anyways. I'm really glad you gave me that money. She was about to send Peridot after me."

"That's great." said Rose. "Now that you're not working all the time, maybe you and I could have some us time tonight."

Steven tried his best not to cringe from the very thought of what his mother was hinting at. His father shook his head and informed his wife that he had just remembered he made plans with an employee of his to improve the car wash. Rose looked disappointed, but told him she understood. He felt bad for his mother as she looked genuinely upset about her husband having other plans. When they went headed back to the house, Steven made a suggestion to make dinner. After all, they did have fun earlier even if breakfast was too salty. His mother smiled gently and said she'd love to, although disappointment about Greg was still written on her face.

* * *

Up next, my version of the Alternate Steven in Steven's Universe. Hold onto your pants or socks or whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

**BACK IN THE OTHER WORLD**

Once the battle was over with, the gems had frantically looked for their ward. Pearl had been terrified when she had lost site of the little boy. The whole time they searched, she feared he had gotten hurt as the centipede had caused a nasty amount of damage to the temple, knocking over pillars, caving in the roof, and sending objects flying. Since he was half human, they had no clue if Steven could go inside of his gem and they didn't want to test it out least he couldn't do so. Pearl had finally managed to find the sleeping child inside of some device, sleeping soundly.

She was relieved to find the child perfectly okay without a scratch on him. Garnet carried him back home and placed him in his bed. He looked as snug as a bug in a rug. Pearl kissed his forehead and tucked him in tight so he wouldn't get cold. She check back in on him later. When she did check in on him, she tried waking him up.

Steven was fast asleep when he felt someone shaking him. He pushed off of the hands and rolled over, mumbling in his sleep that he wanted to sleep longer. He felt someone flick his ear and he heard Pearl reprimand Amethyst for doing so. Steven sighed and sat up, glaring at the pair as Pearl was lecturing the purple gem. Steven grabbed a pillow and threw it at Amethyst's face.

"Don't flick my ear. EVER." he said getting out of bed.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Pearl grabbing his shoulder.

"No shit, Sherlock." snapped Steven pulling away from her. "Do you see a bruise or scratch on me, dumb ass?"

"S-steven!" stammered the gem shocked at both Steven's language and his attitude, but mainly his language. "Watch your mouth!"

"Watch your's, bird legs!" said Steven shoving aside the gem as he headed into his bathroom.

"Dang, Steven." said Amethyst. He was the last person who he'd think would talk back to anyone especially Pearl. What was wrong with him.

As Steven washed his face, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up and found the two staring at him. "The fuck are you two looking at? Amethyst, don't you have some dick to go suck and Pearl an obsession to fed?"

"Steven, I don't know why you're so rude this morning, but I do not like the way you're talking to us!" said Pearl while Amethyst looked disgusted.

"I really don't care." said Steven shutting the door, but was stopped by Pearl. Before she could open her mouth, he pulled out a gem destabilizer and zapped her with it. Pearl screamed in pain for a solid minute before finally poofing back into her gem. Amethyst scooped up Pearl and retreated to Garnet's room. She knew the older gem didn't like it when people entered her room uninvited, but Steven was acting weird and he had hurt Pearl. She couldn't see a reason for Steven to be acting like a complete ass nor did he look off color.

"Garnet!" said Amethyst entering her room." Steven zapped Pearl!"

The shorter gem handed over Pearl. "And you're sure Steven did this?"

"Yeah. He had that thing Jasper and Peridot used and..." Amethyst stopped mid-sentece. "You don't think they're controlling him do you?"

"I doubt it." said Garnet. "I'll speak to him."

When they got to Steven's room, his normally neat room was a complete mess. Clothes were flung around everywhere, drawers were taken out of his dresser, his mattres over turned, and blankets were one the floor. Steven was busying taking out another drawer and was dumping whatever it was out. Once his clothes were on the floor, he looked through them. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he cursed and kicked the items on the floor.

"Damn it!" he said going for another drawer. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Steven!" said Garnet, her hands on her hips.

"Not right now, Garnet." said Steven. "I'm a bit busy at the moment. FUCK! I swear if that fat bastard took my shit..."

"Steven Quartz Universe." she said in a warning voice.

"Oh for the love of...what?!" shouted Steven turnng around to face his guardians. "What the hell do you want, you red bitch? I don't have time for your nice ass in my face nor do I have the time for anything! Unless you have a clue where my safe is, not one word!"

Without waiting for response, he continued tearing up the room. Garnet didn't like this attitude of Steven's he had. Bad mood or not, she was not going to let him speak to her like that. Then she had to think about this logically. Steven zapped Pearl and he was being disrespectful, so there must be something really wrong with him.

"Listen here, Steven." said Garnet.

"You got 5 minutes." said Steven.

"I'll talk to you however long I want." said Garnet. "I don't know what's bothering you, but whatever it is, it doesn't give you the excuse to behave like this and then to top it off, poof Pearl. If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to any of us."

Steven just smiled at her and crossed his arms. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! I don't know how Ruby did it, but good job, Ruby." He gave her a thumbs up and winked before frowning. "Too bad I don't give a shit."

"That's it." she grabbed him by his waist forcefully and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" he said trying to pull away. "Lemme go!"

She didn't answer as she put him on the toilet and once he opened up his mouth again to tell her off, she shoved a large bar of soap into his mouth. She told him to sit there and think about what he just said and he was grounded. Steven then chomped down on the bar of soap, biting off a huge chunk of it and holding the other piece in his hand as he chewed it up.

"Mint scented Dove soap?" said the half-gem with his mouth full. He swallowed it and took another bite. "Everyone knows necterine is the best, but this'll do."

"Ew!" winced Amethyst. Who wanted to eat soap? She remembered eating some once when she was younger and didn't know better. It was the worse thing she had ever eaten and she hadn't even been able to look at soap the same way again for a while. Just watching the kid left a bad taste in her mouth.

"This obviously isn't punishment enough." said Garnet. Although she didn't show it, she was shocked by this. Just why? "Clean up this mess and stay in your room. No tv, no cell phone, no video games, and no hanging out with your friends."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"And give me that." she snatched the soap from him.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" said Steven reaching for the bar.

She just walked out with Amethyst behind her. She admitted Steven was acting strangly today, but the cause of it was unknown from talking to him. Steven never acted so rudely before nor did he ever curse or was rude to anyone. There was defiently something wrong with the kid, but what it was Garnet wished she knew. Whatever it was, it had to be bugging Steven badly. That or he had been hanging with the wrong crowd, but even then was a gradudual change, not all at once. It couldn't be some kind of prank as Steven wouldn't poof Pearl like that just for a prank. He couldn't be another gem in disguise either. She'd have to think this over for a while.

Meanwhile Steven didn't give a damn about what Garnet asked him to do. This mess was for Pearl. Oh yeah. She'd just clean when she recovered. He escaped out his window and made his way towards town. He needed some money on the double. His money was gone and he was pissed. May as well take it out on some people. Not because he believed they did it. Nobody was dumb enough to take his money except that one time when Lars tried. He walked into the dounut shop where Sadie was restocking the dounuts.

"Hey, Steven!" said Sadie cheerfully.

"Sadie." said Steven simply. That was odd. Why she not shaking in fear like she usually was? This was suspicious.

"What can I get you today?" he asked.

"Nothing except all your money." said Steven.

"Money? For what? Are you doing something for a charity or something?"

"You could say that." he said shrugging. "It's for the 'gimme your money and I won't hurt' charity from the Right Fucking Now foundation."

The teenager was taken aback from Steven cursing. "Steven!"

"Sadie, I'm being serious." said Steven. "Give me all your damn money right fucking now!"

"I'm not giving you a dime!" said Sadie. Steven pulled at a gun and aimed it at her. "You think I'm playing around, eh fat ass? Maybe I'll just empty a few rounds in you to remind you how serious I am."

"Okay! I-I'll give you the money!" said Sadie. Once he pulled that out, she knew it was time to do what he asked and she didn't have the choice to refuse. "Here!"

"That's more like it." smirked Steven. "Just put it all in a bag."

As she put the cash in the bag, Lars came from the bathroom. "Why are you putting all the cash in the ba-...AH!"

Steven had shot him in the shoulder. "Oh shit! I thought you were a cop! Oh, wait it's just you. Never mind"

"Lars!" Sadie dropped the bag and got down beside her co-worker. "Lars, can you hear me? Oh my gosh, why'd you shoot him?"

"I thought he was a cop." he shrugged. "I never liked him much anyways. He's just a big fucking whiny ass baby anyways. He'll live, so get back to getting my money. I got shit to do."

"Oh god! I'm dying!" said Lars.

"Suck it up, weakling!" said Steven peeking over the counter. "Sadie, I'm serious. Hand over the cash."

"Here, take your stupid money!" Sadie slammed the bag on the counter, her eyes full of tears.

He grabbed the money and just as he seemed to be leaving, he can back and shot Lars in the leg. "And that's because I don't like you!"

He walked out whistling, bag slung over his shoulder. He went to his father's car wash where the man was sleeping with his feet sticking out of the van. Steven took off one of his sandals and tickled the man's feet. Greg laughed in his sleep, but didn't wake up. He then proceeded to take out the gem destabilizer and shocked him. While it just poofed gems, to humans it sent a shock through their body thanks to some modifications made by Peridot. It wasn't enough to kill though. Greg jumped up to look for the culprit and found his son looking right at him. Before he could say anything, Steven interrupted him.

"Listen you fat fuck." said Steven one hand on his hip and the other holding the device. "I know you took my money. You've attempted before and you saw how that turned out before! I'm surprised you were able to pull it off this time. It's too bad you were stupid enough to stick around instead of running off with your little whore."

Greg was speechless. Who was this disrespectful little trash talking sailor mouth in front of him? It looked like his son, it dressed like him, and sounded like him, but it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Steven would never talk to him like that nor would he shock him in his sleep. What was making him act this way? When Greg didn't give him the answer he wanted or needed, Steven shocked him once more."

"Hey! That hurt! Now I don't know what's gotten into you..."

"You've gotten into me! Gimme my money, you old bastard!"

"I don't appreciate being spoken...GAH!" Greg was shot in the leg. He fell out of the van, gripping his leg.

"I'm losing my patience with you!" growling the young boy. "You've got five seconds!"

"You're grounded!"

"Fucker!" he kicked Greg's leg. He began to repeatedly kick him before getting a bat out of his van and beating him with it for a few minutes before knocking him out, stripping him down to his underwear, tying him up with duck tape, and left him there after taking his van.


	8. Chapter 8

Steven was jamming pretty hard on the radio as he drove his father's van down the road. He had the radio cranked up to a high setting with the windows down while going 56 mph in a 45 area. He had been riding for around for around 15 minutes when the cops started chasing him. The sneaky bastard had been hiding behind a large advertising sign. When he saw the police lights and heard the sirens, he wanted to outrun the bastards but he couldn't in his father's shitty van.

"PULL OVER! said the cop using his megaphone.

Steven then turned it up to highest setting to block out the sirens and began singing. "Got a bunch of bad bitches, They Stay on My Cock..."

"PULL OVER!" The cop shouted again, but Steven drove on. Fucking pigs weren't going to catch him even in this shitty van.

The cop continued to chase him before speeding up and pulling beside him. Taking evasive action, he tossed out a special stink bomb. It hit the car's window and surrounded it with a thick, smelly smoke. The car swirled before slamming into the side of the van. Steven was thrown out of the driver's seat and his head hit the window of the passenger side, cracking it. The two went into the trees and down a slope with Steven being tossed around like a rag doll. Well he would have been if he hadn't reacted quickly and not formed a bubbled around himself. Once the car stopped, Steven unbubbled himself and got out rubbing the back of his sore head. His head was bleeding a little, but nothing a little healing couldn't fix. He spat on his hand and rubbed the back of his head after parting his hair to get to his wounds. He heard the cop groaning from inside of his car and Steven went over to it. The cop car, like his father's van, was lying on it's side and the man inside appeared to be stuck. He hauled ass as quickly as he could. It took a while, but he had managed to make it up the slope they had slid down. Now he had to either hitch hike or walk. He chose to hitch hike because forget walking. He stuck his thumb out, hoping someone would come is way. It took a while, but eventually someone came along and picked him up.

"What are you doing out here, little boy?" asked the elderly man who had stopped. "A boy your age shouldn't be out here! Especially not hitch hiking!"

"I need to get back to town." said Steven ignoring what the old man said as he hoping into his pick up truck. "My parents forgot me out here."

"Or you're just a run away."

Steven really didn't care what he thought he was. He needed to get out of here before the cops showed up. They drove back towards Beach City with Steven trying to figure out where his money could have gone. Could Garnet have his money? He wouldn't doubt it if she did. She was always buying expensive booty shorts. Why the heck did those things cost so much? They were just less fabric. Maybe it was because she had to get some to fit her fat ass. He chuckled to himself at the thought. The old man asked him what was so funny. Normally the thing a person would say was "None of your business, "Just something I was remembering," or something of the sort if it wasn't silence. Steven on the other hand said a totally different response.

"Oh nothing." he said shaking his head. "Just your untimely death."

The truck came to a screeching halt at Steven's words. What the heck did this young whippersnapper just say to him? Since he was a boy, he had always heard stories about folks being killed by other people who picked them up from the side of the road. It was rare to hear of a hitch hiker killing the person driving them. Bill never did pick up anyone beside the road mainly because he didn't want anybody dirtying up his seats. When he had saw the kid, he felt that he shouldn't and couldn't leave him just standing there. Anything could happen to him. If he left him there, a wild animal, a criminal, or something else could get him. He had grandchildren and if one of them somehow got the idea to run away or was somehow left alone or lost, he'd like to think a kindhearted stranger would help them out. When Steven said those words with a smile, he wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking. He wasn't about to find out.

"Get out!" said Bill.

"Why?" asked Steven still smiling at him.

"Get out of my car right now!" he demanded. "Beach City isn't that far from here. You can walk!"

"You can get out, but I'm staying." said Steven still grinning. He moved towards the old man slowly. The old man panicked and smacked the kid. Steven slowly touched his cheek. Did this old fool just touch him? Oh he was dying. At first he was going to just shove him out of the truck, but now he was doomed.

Steven pulled out his gun and aimed at the old man. He tried blasting him, but the gun was empty. Damn it. Even more so he couldn't reload it. He attempted to knock out the old man, but the old man was quicker to grab it. Growling, Steven tried to attack the old man once more but the man put up a good fight against him. Steven managed to both unbuckle the man's seat belt and then sneakily open the door. When he realized he was about to be shoved out of his truck he tried poking Steven's eyes but Steven was quicker. He gave the man a titty twister and Bill screamed in pain. He finally pushed the man out of the truck and jumped down after him. After then knocking him out using his gem destabilizer, he placed the man in the back of the truck with a blanket thrown over him. He'd deal with him later. In order for the two of them not to be found, he obeyed the speed limit all the way back to the city. He parked at the nearest store and used Bill's money to buy rope, duct tape, nails, markers, glitter, glue, a and paint.

"That's a lot of stuff there, kiddo." said the clerk at the counter. "You doing some kind of school project or building a tree fort or something?"

"A tree fort." He lied. "The glitter was my friend's idea. Something about making the words pop."

"Ah. Well have fun." He handed Steven his change. The half gem hopped into the car and pulled off. Now where to get rid of the man was the thing. He stopped at an ice cream shop and tied the man up and put the duct tape over his mouth. After getting himself a cone, he called up his main gem Jasper. The phone rang for a while before he got an answering machine. Instead of hearing her voice, he heard an overly cheerful man and woman instead.

"This is Dick!" said the man.

"And I'm Mary!" giggled the woman.

"We can't come to the phone right now."

"We're either at work..."

"...or we're just having fun together!" They said in unison before both of them giggled.

"Like usual!" chirped Mary.

"Just leave us a message at the beep..." said Dick.

"...and we'll get right back to you!" finished Mary.

"Beeeep!" They said at once before giggling again.

"Who the hell are these idiots?!" said Steven. Were Jasper's hoes playing on her phone or something? Either way, he left a message on the machine. "Look here, you retards! Who the fuck are you and why the hell..."

Suddenly it hit him. The rival pimp in town had finally taken down his partner. "You bastards! I'm coming for you, you bastards!

He ended the message and ran off only to realize he had a truck, ran back, climbed in, and made for his father's barn where Jasper usually spent her time with his mother's lion. Once he pulled up, he saw lion sleeping outside the door. Okay now this was weird. He never saw Lion lay outside. He was more of an indoor lion. He was rarely outside if he wasn't being partnered up with Peridot or the breeze wasn't up to his standards.

"Who are you imposter?!" shouted Steven pointing at the feline. He looked up at his master's son and yawned.

"Don't yawn at me, you cotton ball!" He yelled pointing his gun at him. Lion merely slapped it from the half-gem's hand onto the ground and closed his eyes. "You fucker! Wake up and answer me! Why the hell are you outside?"

Lion just looked annoyed as he got up and ran off. Something wasn't right. First Lion wasn't sleeping in his expensive satin bedroom and was outside napping, Garnet wasn't trying to throw her ass in his face and was taking charge, Pearl was attempting to straighten him out, and well Amethyst wasn't really doing anything out of the ordinary. Yet. What the heck was going on anyways? Something wasn't right. He needed to go back home now and investigate more. Either everyone had somehow decided to change at once, was playing a prank on him, or he wasn't in his world anymore. If it was the latter, how'd he get here and how the hack would he get back. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to find his mother. She'd have a clue what was going on. He didn't care if he had to...ugh PLEAD in order to get an answer.

He went back to the house and went inside only to find his house different. Okay so he wasn't in his universe. The house was different. His parents' bedroom was gone, the two other bathrooms were missing, the guest rooms weren't there, and the tv wasn't a flat screen in the living room. He went into his mother's room and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Come out, fat ass!" he shouted. "Where the hell is she? YO COTTON CANDY HEAD! Damn where is she?"

Just as he stepped out of the room, he heard the door bell. He went over to the door and opened it revealing it was just the mailman, Jamie, with a package with him. "Hey Steven. I have a package for you."

"Oh." He took the package from him wondering what was inside. Jamie was about to pull out his clipboard for him to sign for it when Steven slammed the door. Just as he was about to open the box, he heard the bell ring again. What did this idiot want? "What?"

"You have to..."

"I don't have to do anything."

"But..."

"Shove that pen up your ass and if you want something up your ass, head on over to Jasper's. I caught you leaving yesterday so don't pretend like you've never been there." He then thought back to earlier when he remembered he was in a different place than the one he was used to. Jamie probably thought he was going crazy. If he voiced it, he was getting his world rocked.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." said Jamie raising his eyebrow at the normally cheerfully boy and his language.

"Whatever." he said as he signed the paper. "Now fuck outta here and be sure to get your dick sucked at...somewhere."

"I'll just be going now." He said putting away the clip board. "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"I'll feel better once you get the hell off my porch." He went back into the house and slammed the door.

He took his package up his still messy room. Pearl _still_ hadn't come back? She'd better come back and clean, his pearl or not. He sat down on his mattress and ripped opened open the package. It was a plaque that read "World's Best Family" with a picture of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, his other self, and his father all sitting on the couch smiling for the camera. Steven felt like barfing rainbows at the plaque's sappy words. Then he noticed something was off. Where were Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis and her boyfriend? If the picture was going to include the three gems, why were the others missing? Most importantly where was his mother? A picture behind them had a picture of her so where was she? He wondered if she had run off with Jasper in this universe. He put the plaque back inside the box and placed it to the side. He went out, got into the truck, and dragged out the old man he'd nearly forgotten about. He toosed him into his mother's room and decided to deal with him later. Bored and not feeling like dealing with him now, he cut on the tv. His show, which thankfully was still in this universe, was on and was having a marathon. The old coot could wait a while longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Steven was sitting on the couch in the middle of watching TV when the doorbell rang. Normally he wouldn't bother with answering the door since it was more Pearl's job, but since Pearl was poofed someone else would get it. Then again if he was right and this was a much different universe than his, maybe he was the one who answered the door. Not today he wasn't. The ringing continued and he continued to ignore the it. He turned up the volume to block out the noise, but he could still make it out. He turned off the TV to go tell the person to fuck off and when he opened up the door to find some random girl in a dark blue tank top, black shorts, and sneakers and she was holding his mother's sword.

"Hey, Steven!" said Connie grinning at the half-gem. "I was wondering if you were home or not."

"I was watching TV," said Steven looking her over. He didn't know this girl, but here she was holding a sword that clearly belonged to his mother. He tried remembering if he had seen her around town anywhere, but couldn't remember if he had. She wasn't one of his customers so did one of the others know her? It couldn't be Pearl since she rarely ever left being within earshot of his mom or the house so it was unlikely she knew this person.

"Are you okay, Steven?" She asked as she looked concerned. "You didn't bump your head or something did you?"

"Something like that," She didn't look convinced about what he said, not that Steven cared, and he could tell she was still worried.

"Um okay then. Is Pearl ready? I'm here for my lessons."

"Lessons? What's she teaching you? How to be a housewife?" He said with a serious expression on his face. When she gave him an offended look, he wondered why. That was all Pearl was good for anyways so why was she upset over that? What else could she learn from someone who was literally made to serve others? At least that was what his Pearl was like. She loved cleaning and cooking especially for his mother.

"That's not funny, Steven," She said putting one of her hands on her hip.

"I wasn't trying to be. That sword's for someone who knows how to actually use it, not someone who's training to pop out babies in 7 years and stay at home to care for 'em and whoever's stupid enough to marry you."

Connie's eyes widened in shock at Steven's comment. Steven wasn't ever this rude. As a matter of fact, Steven was never rude. What the heck was up with him? "Steven, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not going to sit here and be insulted!"

"Then get to steppin', you ugly bitch!" said Steven slamming the door in her face. He was about to walk away to watch his show when he thought back to Rose's sword in that girl's possession. He went back to the door and yelled out to her. "Hey, bitch!"

She stopped half-way from the house and gave him a furious look. "What did you just call me?"

"Answer my question."

"Eat one, Steven!" She stormed away without even answering Steven's question. Steven thought about chasing after her to get an answer, but seeing how easy she could carry that sword and she was pissed off at him at the same time, he'd better not ask her.

Sighing, he went back to the house and watched TV again for 5 minutes until he felt a hand on his shoulder that belonged to Garnet. "Steven, we need to talk."

"I'm busy," He said as he turned up the TV some more. Garnet snatched the remote from him, turned off the TV, and tossed the remote out of the window. "What the fuck, Garnet!?"

"Don't you dare swear at me, Steven Quartz-Universe!" said Garnet standing in front of him with Amethyst and Pearl beside her. "I don't know why you're acting like a little brat, but we're going to put an end to that right now."

"Bring it," He challenged the gems. "Oh and I see Bird Legs is back. There's some dishes in the sink that need washing. Hop to it before mom finds out and doesn't give you a compliment to masturbate to later."

Pearl blushed at Steven's comment. "Steven!"

"Don't Steven me. I order you to get your flat ass to the kitchen, make me a pie, and get out my face for the rest of the day," He ordered her. "And Amethyst, you won't be sucking any dick today since Greg won't be able to fuck you for a while."

"Do you want soap in your mouth, young man?!" yelled Pearl fuming.

"We tried that already," said Garnet. "He ate some of it."

Pearl made a face at the notion of anybody ever eating something like soap, but still they needed to punish him somehow and find out what was wrong with him. "Then no tv or phone."

"Fine with me," He shrugged. He started to get up when Garnet stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast. You're going to stay here until we know what's wrong with you," said Garnet. Steven didn't say anything a word and just stared at the gems. Pearl frowned and asked Garnet if they should go get Greg in case it was some kind of human problem.

"I told you he wasn't available," said Steven coolly.

Pearl looked horrified at Steven. "Steven, what did you do to Greg?"

"I put the fat slob in his place just like I should do with a certain pearl. You should still find him at the car wash if the fat bastard hasn't been rescued by now."

All three of the gems looked at him in shock for a few seconds until Garnet told Amethyst to go find Greg and make sure he was alright. The smaller gem nodded and ran off to go make sure Greg was alright while Garnet and Pearl stayed with Steven. Pearl wasn't sure what to feel towards their ward since so many emotions were going through her at that moment. Steven hadn't been himself since he had woken up from being knocked out. He was disrespecting them and had harmed her and possibly Greg too. This wasn't the person she had known and cared for all these years. What was wrong with him? Had him being knocked out during the battle done something to him? It had to be or was this not even their Steven? Was it some homeworld gem disguising themselves as Steven? She didn't know what to believe. All she knew was that Steven wasn't himself and she wanted the other Steven back and fast before he caused even more damage than he already had or at least the damage they knew of so far.

* * *

Not the best chapter I've written but I'm tried. Next chapter AU Steven meets Lapis and Peridot and Steven spends some time with Jasper.


End file.
